


Nothing but the Truth

by Lycoriseum



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoriseum/pseuds/Lycoriseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper has faced backlash regarding her articles many times before. This time is no different. Well, maybe one thing has changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Truth

Placing a hand on the doorknob, Piper braced herself for what was to come. It had never been easy, despite the numerous times she had been through it. Maybe that was a good thing – this difficulty showed a willingness to stay. A modicum of responsibility. Unfortunately, it had never stopped her before.

She heaved a sigh before swinging the door open, and stepped out into the daylight. Diamond City had already woken up, the market was buzzing with activity. She could hear Polly's butcher knife thudding against the cutting board, John and Kathy's daily repartee, and Takahashi repeating the same line of Japanese to passers-by. A quick look around yielded no sign of the vault dweller, who had stepped out early for some last minute shopping. Just as well, she needed time to say goodbye.

"Hey, Nat."

Piper patted her sister on the back, causing the girl to stop waving her copy of Publick and look back. The first few times she had left, Nat wore her disappointment and reluctance on her sleeve. She would ask Piper if she had to leave, over and over, before watching her sister walk up the stairs and out of sight. Now, it had become routine, and Nat was much more independent. She did not get upset over Piper's departure anymore. At least, she did not show it.

"Leaving already?" Nat quirked a brow, not bothering to step down from her makeshift podium. "Alex hasn't come back yet."

"I know, doofus. I'm gonna wait for her. Did you think I'd leave her behind?"

"Alright, jeez. I was just making conversation." Nat slapped her on the head with the newspaper. "No need to get all uppity."

"I'm not being uppity," Piper grumbled under her breath, straightening her cap while Nat sold a copy of Publick.

"Yes, you are," Nat said, pocketing the caps. "What, you thought I couldn't hear that?"

"Yeah. I thought your ears were full of–"

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The burst of outrage caught the sisters' attention. They turned to the source of the commotion, just in time to watch a man yank Publick out of their customer's hands and throw it to the ground. Hard. The sight alone made Piper's heart swell with indignation.

"Saving you from reading bullshit, that's what. Stop wasting your caps on this pile of rubbish."

He then glared over at Piper and stalked towards her. She narrowed her eyes at the man, readying herself for yet another confrontation over her paper.

"You want to repeat what you just said?" She issued the challenge, and the man picked it up immediately.

"Your newspaper is _bullshit_ ," he snarled, towering over her.

Piper squared her shoulders, refusing to be cowed. "Oh? And why is that? Because my paper doesn't cater to small minds like yours?"

"Because your paper does nothing but tell stories. Baseless stories, trying to scare the people with a theoretical bogeyman!"

"There is nothing _'theoretical'_ about the Institute!" Piper raised her voice to match the man's ever-increasing volume. "The threat of our people being replaced by Institute synths is real. That is the truth, not a _'baseless story'_. If you're not willing to face it, then that is your problem–"

" _My_ problem?!" Condescension trickled into the man's tone. "What about _your_ problem? Your problem is that you are peddling horror stories to the city, and taking absolutely zero fucking responsibility for all the _shit_ you've caused!" His arm flung out in the direction of the market centre. "What about Riley? His own fucking brother tried to shoot him because he thought he was a synth! And Kyle thought he was a synth because of your fucking article!"

He paused for breath, eyes never leaving Piper's face. It was then she realised that things have gone quiet. The bustle of the market was gone. A few people had gathered near Polly's shop, watching their argument. The pastor stood at the chapel's entrance with a worried look on his face. Their argument had escalated into a public spectacle.

"Now look–"

"My own _son_ ," the man continued. "He reported me to the guards because he thought I was acting different. Now he keeps a bloody pistol around all the time and is ready to shoot me the moment I twitch funny! You tell me," he growled menacingly, raising a finger. "Why would he act that way?"

The ball was in her court. She could feel all eyes burning into her body. The urge to backpedal was strong. She knew her articles were not well-liked. That there would be consequences for publishing them. But she would be _damned_ before she retracted her words.

Piper straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin.

"Because he knows the truth," she said slowly and clearly. "He is aware of the Institute's threat and–"

" _Fuck you and your Institute!_ " the man roared. "You've created this whole… _mystery_ organisation to scare people into doubting everyone they know! And you know what?" He snorted derisively, a bitter smile on his face. "Congratulations! You've succeeded! You, and your fucking fear mongering!"

Then he stopped abruptly, staring at Piper, eyes widening. An near-victorious smile appeared on his lips, as though he just had an epiphany.

"You know what? I think that's exactly what you want," he spoke slowly, as though nurturing a newborn idea. "I see it now. You are trying to inspire fear among us. So that we would turn on one another, wipe ourselves out, so your little _'Institute'_ can take over with ease."

" _What?_ " Piper crossed her arms, scoffing in disgust. The man had lost it. "Oh, so now you believe that the Institute is real. And that it is somehow _'mine'_?"

"Yes. It makes sense, doesn't it?" His smile turned threatening. "Because _you_ are a synth, who wants to take over the city. And you are trying to shift the spotlight onto the mayor so no one would suspect you. After all, who would suspect the one who raised the alarm?"

"This is ridiculous–"

"And is the little girl a synth, too?"

He turned his gaze onto Nat, who started to step down from her box. But Piper raised her hand, stopping her. There was no need to involve Nat in this stupid debate.

"You leave my sister out of this, asshole," she said through gritted teeth.

He did not listen. The man took slow steps towards Nat, undeterred.

"If you're not a synth, girl," he said. "Then you'd better watch out. No telling when this one–" He nodded at Piper. "–will replace you in your sleep."

That was the last straw. Piper stepped in between the two, and shoved the man backwards.

"If you dare come close to my sister again, I'll make you regret it, you bastard," she hissed as he regained his balance.

"Fucking _bitch!_ "

He raised his hand, going straight for Piper. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the guards level their weapons at the two of them. _Shit!_ Piper raised her own forearm in retaliation, to knock the man's hand away–

But it never landed. With her own hand still suspended in mid-air, Piper stared at the man's wrist, on which the vault dweller kept a tight grip. The man's eyes flickered up at the third party in confusion.

"How about we keep calm, and discuss this as rational adults?" Alex pushed back at the man's arm, forcing him to take a few steps backwards, before releasing her hold on him.

"You stay out of this," he warned. He still seemed ready to fight, even though he did withdraw his hand. "This is none of your business."

"You tried to hurt a friend of mine," Alex replied. "It is now my business as well."

"Oh? A friend?" The smile returned to his face. "I see. She has a new lackey." He tilted his head, looking past Alex and at Piper. "Growing your little army now, aren't you?"

Piper growled and stepped forward, but Alex flung out her arm, stopping her. She looked over at the dweller, but Alex kept her eyes on the man.

"I'd suggest that you stop your synth accusations," Alex continued in an even tone, unfazed. "Because if you don't, then I might have to accuse you of being one yourself."

"Me?" he scoffed. 

"Yes, you. You are unhappy that Piper published her article because now, everyone knows that synths could be anywhere. That anyone they know might be replaced. And this is not beneficial for you, a synth, because others have become more aware of your existence. Your actions. You have found yourself subjected to scrutiny and even suspicion from people. Namely, your son."

"What bullshit–"

"Is it?" Alex asked, taking a step forward.

She had raised her voice, Piper noticed, and was speaking smoothly in front of her audience much like the mayor at his speeches. Alex seemed to grow more comfortable the longer she spoke – perhaps even more so than usual. The edge which she usually carried in her actions had disappeared. Piper cocked her head in spite of the situation.

_How curious._

"It is just as probable for Piper to write those articles to shift suspicion away from herself," Alex leaned forward. "As for you to be causing this ruckus right now, to shift attention from yourself and onto her."

"But– This is– You are–," he sputtered.

"So is it justified of me to say that _both_ of you have an equal chance of being synth?"

"No!" he shouted angrily. He mimicked Alex's step forward, recovering from his verbal stumble. "We are getting away from the point! I want her–" He pointed at Piper. "–to stop spreading unnecessary fear among us! She is tearing our relationships apart! We can't walk two steps without hearing someone whispering about synths, and it's all because of the lies she's feeding us!"

"What Piper is _'feeding us'_ , my good friend," Alex replied, turning partially to face those that were watching. "Is the truth. We have to be aware of the threats that we face. I know it is not easy, because the truth is more often ugly than not. But the important thing is that we remain vigilant, and watch out for _each other_. We have to keep our community safe, in spite of the challenges that this truth brings us. Because if we allow ourselves to succumb to fear, and mindlessly turn on those we love, then we are no better than mere _savages!_ "

She paused, allowing the words to settle. Then she turned back fully towards the man, hand reaching out for his shoulder. But he jerked back before she could make contact.

"I understand that you are having troubles with your son," she said, in a lowered volume. "And I am sorry. All I can say is, talk to him. You are family. He will come around. Eventually."

The man's lips parted, then closed again. He shook his head, dejected, before turning away from them.

"Forget it," he mumbled, pushing through the small crowd.

It was then the guards stepped in, ushering citizens back to their own daily routines.

Alex turned around to face Piper, who stared at her mutely. A sheepish smile spread across her face.

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, I…" Her voice faltered, feeling tired all of a sudden. She lifted her cap, running a hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath to collect herself, she told Nat, "Hey. Why don't you take a break today?"

"What? But–"

"No 'but's. That wasn't a request." She winced inwardly at the brusqueness of her tone. "I don't think it would hurt sales much anyway," she added in a softer voice.

Nat considered her sister's words for a moment, and finally acquiesced. "Fine." She stepped down from her box, and wrapped her arms around Piper. "Take care out there. You too, Alex."

"Sure, Nat."

"Now, why don't you go in and rest?" Piper said when Nat broke away from her. The girl nodded, gave them a final wave and disappeared into the house. She hoped no one would give Nat a hard time while she was away. Knowing her sister, though, whoever tried would get a taste of their own medicine.

A hand on her shoulder broke her reverie.

"Do you want to stay back with her?" Alex asked, peering at her in concern.

Piper forced a smile. "No, it's okay. Nat can take care of herself."

_And I don't want to give her any more trouble._

Placing her hands on her hips, Piper looked Alex over. The woman carried her usual gear, and Dogmeat was sitting in a corner obediently, waiting for a signal to move.

"So, what did you get from the market?"

Alex pulled open her jacket to reveal the leather straps of a gun harness. Piper could not help but smile. She had suggested that Alex get one, after seeing that she kept her weapons in the inner pockets of her jacket. The woman was still learning her way around weapons, much as she tried to act confident around them. Piper wondered who had been desperate enough to appoint her as general of the Minutemen.

"Decided to take your advice," she said, adding a whistle at Dogmeat, who promptly bounced over to her. "I don't really fancy the prospect of getting my tits shot off."

"That was just a joke, Blue," Piper laughed, falling in beside Alex as they headed up towards the city entrance.

"I know. But it's better this way," Alex said, bringing up her Pip-Boy and pressing a few buttons. They fell into silence as they walked out the metal gates. Alex kept one eye on her digital map, leading the way to Detective Valentine's location.

"Hey, Blue?"

"Yes?"

"I…just wanted to say thanks. For standing up for me back there." It had been a long time since anyone dared to support Piper and Publick, or even get close to her. Well, except for Nat, that is. It was a refreshing – and welcome – surprise.

Alex tilted her head in acknowledgement. "It was no problem." Then the sheepish expression returned to her face again. "Think I got a little carried away there, though."

" _'Carried away'_? Blue, you pulled out an entire speech on the spot, and no one had anything else to say after! Where did that come from?"

"Ah, well. It was like speaking to a jury. Nothing to it."

Piper frowned. " _'Jury'_?"

"Oh," Alex started, as though remembering something. "I forgot. You don't have courts. Well, let's see. A jury is a group of people…"


End file.
